1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to trailer brake apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved trailer brake set apparatus wherein the same is arranged to effect the setting of trailer brakes preventing inadvertent rolling and movement of the trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trailer brake structure o various types are utilized in the prior art exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,394 to Zwick wherein a wheel lock is arranged for operation with a trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,472 indicates the use of an electronically controlled fluid release fifth wheel structure for braking of a trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,776 to Jeter sets forth a vehicular anti-theft structure, wherein electronic structure is arranged to effect locking of brakes relative to the master cylinder structure of an associated vehicle.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art wherein a locking structure is arranged to provide for selective locking of the trailer brakes of an associated trailer and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.